chaos holder
by nemikconi new sora
Summary: chaos guntlet the most powerful thing ever and the one to use it to stop darkness from rising minato/kushina alive(explain inthe 2nd chapter) narutoxoc ocxhinata
1. Chapter 1

namikconi:hey i'm back and I got a computer finally and i'll be making a new naruto fanfiction with my oc as the main character and a new oc as the main bad guy named chaos and my character will have a new power called chaos gauntlet. 


	2. Chapter 2

okensho:well timje for chapter 2.

knock knock knock

okensho:their here(opens door)hello guys come on in.

naruto&co:thanks by the way where is hinata and namikconi(hears moaning and load thumping)

okensho:there's your answer guys(sees the pervert with the ponytail) ero-sannin I wouldn't go up there to try and bother or spy on them you might regret it(hear a shock noise and painful screams)told you he installed tazer guns thataims for mens pride below the belt

everyone:ouch that got to hurt and let's start the chapter

"chaos"-talk

'chaos'-thinking

**"chaos"-bijuu or chaos in demon form speaking**

**'chaos'-bijuu or chaos in demon form thinking**

**_chapter start_**

**flash back 12 years ago aat the hokage tower**

"hokage-sama the 9 tails is approaching the village and it might attack us we are sure".a leaf nin said."how is my wife and child are they okay?"minato asked worried."yes they are ok and kushina had a boy".he said.'I hope I don't have to use that seal on the nine tails to save the village and sacrafice my soul to the shinigami and make naruto a jinjuricki(is that how you spell it)'.minato thought

**meanwhile at nemikconi's household**

"finally for 50000000 years I waited to get the power I wanted to rule everything and everyone in all the galaxies".chaos said."thans to tobi/madara/obito(spoiler) I have the distraction for those idiots to give me the chaos guantlet and the death of the final 2 new sorians(Nemikconi andNamikconi)"chaos planned"not while I'm here namikconi said while merging with the chaos guantlet to form the chaos armour(the chaos gauntlet has 5 forms 1 the unawakened form 1the awakened form 3 the uncontrollable beast mode 4 first final form and 5 second final form only for those who survive the test which is currently 2 people).also what do you mean by distraction?"Nemikconi asked."I mean by the 9 tails attack of course Nemikcon",chaos said."not if I seal kyuubi away in either naruto or namikconi"he said."you do know the thousand chain seal will require 2 sacrafices and I know you won't use any one else"chaos taunted"not if me and my wife will be the sacrafices for the sealing".nemikconi said while planning to give okensho to namikconi."then who will okensho go to because I know you will not condem her to death by you dying"chaos said.I plan on giviing her to namikconi"nemikconi countered while the fight continued for some time like 1 hour or less with the move being used are:chaos slash new sorian slash and the final one being chaos blast."one day I'll be back nemikconi and I'll destroy everything and everyone(the omake will be the battle between nemikconi and chaos)"chaos warned."my son will stop you no matter what chaos and you will finally die"nemikconi countered while chaos opened a portal saying"we'll see we'll see"."I have to get going to seal up the 9 tails in naruto before minato does"nemikconi said while sealing okensho in namikconi and telaporting to the 9 tails with his wife to seal the 9 tails before minato does.

**at the 9 tails with minato naruto(baby)nemikcon and his wife who agreed to the plan**

"Minato"nemikconi said catching minato's attention."nemikconi what are you doing here" minato asked."I'm planning to seal the 9 tails instead of you with the thousand chain seal"namikconi answered."wait doesnt that seal requires 2 sacrafices"minato said."yes me and my wife plan to be those sacrafices and watch over my son he's at the houshold nad when he finds the gauntlet expect chaos would return to destroy everything with his partner "nemikconi explained."ok and before you do use the seal what are your last words to nemikconi would be"minato asked."they would be we would always love you namikcon"both nemikconi and his wife said while starting the seal"1000 chain seal"and new soria herself appered(the god newsorians praise)."you both know the consequences of this seal"new soria asked."yes we do"nemikconi answered."what do you want sealed" new soria asked."half of the 9 tails in us and the other half in naruto"nemikconi answered."okay she said while sealing half in the parents and half in naruto and taking the perants soul to new soria's dimension.

**at the funeral**

"we lost alot last night and we lost a hero named nemikconi and more who died durring the 9 tails attack"minato said."it's sad that died a week after becoming parents"kushina said."i know i know so let's go get their son okay"minato said."okay"she said after the funeral they went to pick namikconi up from the household.

**flashback end**

**chapter end**

okensho:hoped you liked chapter 2(namikconi and hinata walks down the stairs passing the possibly dead jariyia)

namikconi:hey guys why some of you green and why does it look like the pervert got ocer 2000 volts of electricity to the nuts

okensho:maybe we heard you 2 having sex for 10 hours(new couple blushes hard) and the idiot tried to peep 20 times I had to knock him out well next time on chaos holder the genin test revelations and the chaos gauntlet's next holder now for omake

**omake battle scene**

"chaos slash" chaos said while doing a verticle slash and nemikconi dodges and while using pure speed he finishes the battle using the new sorian slash defeating chaos by making him retreat(I know it is weak battle but chaos used alot of energy defeating the guards and I don't know how to write a battle scene that's good give me some hints or help both will be fine and plus last chapter was the first chapter)

**omake end**


	3. polls

**hey I have some polls that I should let you know and the next chapter will be up tomorrow but I am putting up the first 9 polls plus I need some help naming the jutsu cause i don't know many**

**poll number 1 naruto's power level**

**should naruto be powerful **

**or**

**should naruto be dead last like the anime**

**poll number 2 what members should be on team 7**

**should team 7 be naruto, namikconi, and hinata**

**or**

**should team seven be the same like the anime**

**poll # 3 haku's gender**

**should haku be a girl**

**or**

**should haku be a boy like the anime**

**poll #4 should zabuza and haku live or die**

**poll #5 should sasuke get the curse marke or not**

**poll #6 which hokage should fight orochi**

**should the fourth fight(I do have plans for him)**

**or**

**should the third fight**

**poll #7 the day naruto wins the the bet**

**should naruto win the bet instantly**

**or**

**should naruto win the bet on the final day like the anime**

**poll #8 who should go on the trip and with who**

**naruto and namikconi**

**or**

**naruto only**

**or**

**namikconi**

**poll #9 who shoul be the to take them on said trip**

**with ero-sennin(can't spell his name)**

**or**

**with minato**

**or**

**kushina**


End file.
